Carpeting is commonly sold from showrooms where samples of the various styles and colors are displayed. This method of sale poses a number of problems for the customers. It is inconvenient for many customers to travel to the showroom. It is often difficult for a customer to decide on a particular style or color in the showroom. The customer often wants to compare a sample to the room color and furniture where the carpet will be laid. It is also often desirable to the customer to compare several samples, one after the other, in the room, to help the customer reach a conclusion as to which looks best. The lighting in the showroom will likely differ from that where the carpet will be used, so that the carpet may not look the same after installation.
No satisfactory solution to these difficulties has been found. It is the practice in the carpet industry to provide samples of carpeting to the customer which may be taken home for comparison, or to have a salesman bring samples to the home. However, a store will usually provide only a few different samples to the customer. Even if they are provided, it is inconvenient to transport a large number back and forth from the showroom. The salesman must bring samples which are either too few in number or too small in size to be of much satisfaction to the customer, as transportation of large or numerous samples becomes onerous. It would be desirable to have a vehicle which would easily and efficiently transport large and numerous samples of carpet to a customer's home.